Te doy mi apoyo
by Pigsinhumanclothing
Summary: Ok, esto es terrible. No lo recomiendo XD. Mitsuki decide ir a la casa de Akkey para animarlo después de la "muerte" de Kuriyama-san...


Ella se había esfumado. Su cuerpo se había desintegrado y no volvería jamás. Solo por salvar a su sempai.

Akihito aun no podía reponerse de aquella pérdida tan repentina, había pasado una semana desde el sacrificio hecho por la chica de las gafas rojas. Todos eran capaces de darse cuenta de su estado anímico, el chico alegre que una vez fue, casi había desaparecido. Ya no iba a clases, no estaba presente en el club de literatura. Ya no se paseaba por el estudio fotográfico y café Shindou.

Hiroomi se dirigía hacia la habitación de su hermana, estaba bastante preocupado por la situación. Se detuvo enfrente de la puerta, quiso entrar sin tocar, pero su instinto le dijo que esa acción le traería mas de algún insulto o hasta un golpe de su hermana menor. Una sonrisa se cruzo por sus labios. Toco la puerta esperando respuesta.

-Vete pervertido.- dijo la voz desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-Puedo pasar?- dijo el joven educadamente.

-No- respondió la muchacha muy decidida.

-Por favor, es sobre Akkey.- hubo un silencio. Se escucharon unos pasos desde el otro lado de la habitación y la puerta se abrió.

-Pasa.- dijo Mitsuki. Hiroomi entro. El olor del cuarto le embriago, estaba en el cuarto de su querida hermana menor. Cosa que siempre deseo con todas sus fuerzas pero este no era el momento de pensar esas cosas. Algo le llamo la atención.

-Tienes los labios pintados?- pregunto extrañado.

-Sí. Porque?- respondió ella irónicamente.

-Solo quería cerciorarme.- hubo un corto silencio. -Mitsuki, has sabido algo de Akkey?- pregunto el chico seriamente mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones del cuarto mientras Mitsuki se recostaba en su cama.

-Ni siquiera lo he visto en la escuela.- respondió un poco triste.- Debe estar demasiado afectado por lo de Mirai. Creo que como sus amigos deberíamos hablar con el.- dijo dándose la vuelta para mirar a su hermano.

-No podría mirarle a los ojos. Sabiendo que Izumi hizo todo esto y que gracias a ella Mirai se desintegro… Simplemente no puedo acercarme a el sin sentirme culpable.

-Pero… fue Izumi la que planeo todo, nosotros no sabíamos nada de eso.- argumento Mitsuki

-Pero aun así somos su familia, sus hermanos. No crees que Akkey se sentiría realmente mal? Estoy casi seguro que nos odia en estos momentos solo por llevar el apellido Nase.- dijo Hiroomi levantando la voz.- Todo esto es culpa de Izumi.- dijo secamente.

-Si no quieres ir, yo iré a hablar con el.- dijo la pelinegra levantándose de la cama y cogiendo un suéter que había cerca de su hermano. Hiroomi la tomo del brazo.

-Dile a Akkey que tiene todo mi apoyo pero que simplemente me avergüenzo de estar frente a él sabiendo lo que mi hermana le hizo.- Mitsuki asintió y salió del cuarto. Camino por el largo pasillo y bajo las escaleras hacia la sala de estar. Izumi se encontraba sentada mirando hacia la ventana. Al escuchar pasos, volteo la cabeza y se encontró con su hermana menor.

-Dónde vas?- pregunto Izumi seriamente.

-A la casa de Akihito.- respondió Mitsuki secamente.

-No creo que debas hacerlo. Akihito es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa en este momento, es peligroso.

-Cualquiera estaría así después de lo que le hiciste. No lo crees?- las palabras de Mitsuki eran como puñales que quería enterrar a su hermana.

-Tú no sabes nada. Lo hice porque…- Mitsuki la interrumpió.

-No quiero saber porque lo hiciste. Ahora, con tu permiso, voy donde Akihito.- Mitsuki camino hacia la puerta dejando a su hermana mayor sola en la sala. Izumi suspiró.

-Pequeña Mitsuki, eres tan obvia…- dijo dirigiendo nuevamente su mirada hacia la ventana.

-Akihito!- grito Mitsuki mientras golpeaba la puerta sin obtener respuesta. Volvió a golpear nuevamente pero nada paso.- Yakiimo.- el pequeño youmu asomo su cabeza y salto hacia la perilla de la puerta. Con una de sus delgadas uñas pudo abrir la puerta sin necesidad de forzarla. Mitsuki le acaricio la cabeza y el roedor morado volvió a su lugar dentro de la polera de la chica. Mitsuki empujo lentamente la puerta. El departamento estaba completamente oscuro y desordenado, cosa que impacto a la pelinegra. A lo lejos e inmersos en la oscuridad, se escuchaban sollozos. La chica se dirigió hacia la habitación desde donde provenían los sollozos y se encontró con un Akihito recostado en la cama, en posición fetal y completamente demacrado. Al parecer el chico había estado llorando hace días.

-Akihito… Estas…- Mitsuki poso una de sus manos en el hombro del chico. Su cuerpo se estremeció frente al contacto y sus sollozos se hicieron más calmados.

-Mi…Mit…suki.- apenas pudo pronunciar.

-Tranquilo Akihito, estoy aquí contigo.- Akihito se abalanzo hacia Mitsuki y la rodeo con sus brazos. Mitsuki hizo lo mismo con los suyos.

-Mitsuki, Kuriyama-san esta…

-Shhh, no es necesario hablar de eso. Tienes que estar tranquilo, yo también estoy triste por lo de Kuriyama-san pero hay que seguir adelante o tu crees que a ella le gustaría verte aquí llorando las 24 horas del día por ella? Recuerda que ella dijo que quería verte feliz y no lo estás haciendo. Ella no estaría contenta.

-Mitsuki, esto es realmente difícil. Yo… yo la quería muchísimo.- Akihito apenas podía hablar.

-Lo sé y sé que es difícil para ti, pero Hey! Estamos todos contigo, Hiroomi dijo que tienes todo su apoyo.- intento animarlo.

-Y porque no está el aquí?- dijo Akihito un poco molesto.

Mitsuki dio un largo suspiro.- Se siente avergonzado. Cree que por el hecho de ser el hermano de Izumi, es culpable también.- Hubo un largo silencio.

-No debe sentirse así. El no tuvo la culpa.

-Akihito, yo…- Hubo otro silencio. Mitsuki se acerco al rubio y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Mitsuki sentía miedo. Y si Akihito no reaccionaba? Y si su amor no era correspondido? Miles de ideas inseguras surcaron la mente de Mitsuki en ese momento. Lentamente sus labios con los de Akihito se fueron sincronizando. Mitsuki sintió un leve sabor salado en su boca, eran las lágrimas de Akihito. Estuvieron así un largo rato hasta que uno de ellos se separo producto de la falta de aire. Mitsuki intento zafarse de los brazos del chico, estaba completamente sonrojada.

-No me esperaba eso.- dijo el chico sonriendo.

-Por lo menos te hice sonreír.- logro decir aun con sus mejillas ardiendo.

-Sabes? Siempre estuve en la disyuntiva de a quien debía entregarle mi corazón. En este tiempo comprendí que Kuriyama-san no era la indicada…- trago saliva.- Eras tú.

El corazón de Mitsuki comenzó a latir frenéticamente. Siempre había molestado a Akihito con que se le declararía algún día pero nunca lo dijo seriamente.

-Akihito yo… siento lo mismo.- Akihito sonrió y se acerco a Mitsuki depositando un tierno beso en los labios de la chica. Se vieron interrumpidos por alguien que tocaba la puerta. Ambos se zafaron de su abrazo y caminaron hacia la puerta.

-Akkey, yo vine para que sepas que te doy todo mi apoyo. Quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que hizo mi hermana.- dijo Hiroomi mirando hacia el suelo en forma de inclinación.

-Oye Hiroomi, cálmate, no tienes porque disculparte.- dijo Akihito. Hiroomi se levanto lentamente y quedo petrificado y unas pocas chispas aparecieron en los ojos del chico.

-Que le hiciste a mi hermana pequeña?- pregunto seriamente.

Mitsuki y Akihito se miraron y Mitsuki soltó un pequeño gritito de sorpresa.

-Porque Akkey tiene tu lápiz labial en la boca?- pregunto Hiroomi al borde de un colapso.

-Hermano, tranquilo. El no hizo nada. Fui yo quien lo besó.- Mitsuki intento arreglar esta situación sin éxito ya que su hermano cayó de rodillas al suelo y unas pequeñas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Ambos chicos fueron a su lado. Akihito poso una de sus manos en el hombro de Hiroomi.

-Tranquilo Hiroomi. Tienes todo mi apoyo..

**Okay, esto definitivamente es un asco. Si lo leen se los agradezco y si no, también XDD Son las 2:13 a.m. y el sueño hizo estragos en mi imaginación :c**


End file.
